


Вслед за пеплом

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Questions, Rituals, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Йольская история о смерти, которой нет, и о ростках новой жизни, способных прорасти сквозь слой пепла на месте любого пожарища.(Я не знаю, где Танос и была ли война Бесконечности, но Локи жив, а асгардцы обживаются на Земле после Рагнарёка).





	Вслед за пеплом

Тропинка тянется дальше, мимо припорошенных снегом кустов, под нависающими лапами огромных сосен, но Тор останавливается так резко, будто врезался в стену. Или напоролся на копьё. Валькирия напрягается, рука уже у ножен, но врага поблизости почему-то нет, а Тор молчит и громко сопит, как разозлённый минотавр.

– Что?.. – начинает она, Тор перебивает:

– Тут что-то... меня не пускает.

Брюс удивлённо подходит, наугад трогает рукой. И правда: посреди тропинки... что-то. Под ладонью упруго, как бывает, если пытаться соединить большие магниты одного полюса. Воздушная подушка, настолько плотная, что можно опереться всем телом, словно на забор, и не упасть. Пока Валькирия быстро прощупывает её в длину и высоту, Брюс пару раз толкает преграду плечом, а потом опирается, почти украдкой, смущаясь своего нелепого детского восторга от обнаружения аномалии. Был бы нормальным человеком, насторожился бы, даже испугался, но где нормальность, а где Брюс?

– Энергетический барьер, – со знанием дела говорит Валькирия. – Вроде длинный.

Тор слегка пожимает плечом, снимает с другого Громобой, с силой бьёт в пустоту. Барьер весь вспыхивает мелкими золотистыми искорками, как упаковочная бумага для подарков под светом свечи. Длится это от силы миг, но сразу становится понятно, что по широкой дуге аномалию не обойти: невидимая стена оказывается скорее огромным куполом, укрывающим немалую часть леса на территории Нового Асгарда.

– На кой его тут поставили? А главное – кто? – недоумённо говорит Тор. Валькирия скептически приподнимает бровь:

– Серьёзно?

Тор фыркает и скрещивает на груди руки, будто защищаясь.

– Что? Нет.

– Нет?

– У него на такое и сил бы не хватило.

– Откуда тебе знать? Этот соврёт – недорого возьмёт.

– Ты его просто не знаешь. Говорить он может что угодно, но по нему видно, что он сейчас... не в форме. К тому же...

Валькирия хищно прищуривается и ждёт. Не дождавшись, вкрадчиво подсказывает:

– К тому же?

Тор выглядит так, будто ему очень неловко от её вопросов, но огрызнуться почему-то даже не пытается, только мнётся и невнятно мычит, силясь подобрать нужные слова, словно Валькирия – не боевой товарищ, член свиты и близкий друг, а как минимум старая строгая тётушка, а то и кто похлеще.

Где-то на третьем «эм-м» Брюс не выдерживает:

– Ребята? Вы это о ком?

– Да уж ясно, о ком, – вспыхивает улыбкой Валькирия. – Кто ещё в Мидгарде... то есть, на Земле – прости, Брюс, – способен магичить и при этом достаточно сумасброден, чтобы ради своих непонятных целей перекрыть единственную короткую тропу из города к Новому Асгарду?

– Локи? – вслух удивляется Брюс, потому что этот, конечно, в самом деле способен и сумасброден, но и Тор тоже прав – с магом, который даже переодеваться предпочитал в облаке зелёных искорок, нынешний Локи имеет мало общего. Все девять месяцев, что Новый Асгард обживался на Скальных Пустошах, строил домики, возделывал землю и налаживал натуральный обмен с жителями ближайшего городка, Локи на людях почти не появлялся, то сутками пропадая в лесу (Брюс в начале декабря заметил его купающимся в широкой проруби лесного пруда, а до этого однажды – спящим на тонкой ветке высоченной сосны опасно близко к небу), то опять же сутками отсиживаясь в своей спальне, на все предложения, приказы и даже просьбы показаться отговариваясь усталостью. На праздники и пирушки не приходил, в развитии поселения участвовал только устно, а если заходила речь о необходимости поколдовать в целях ускорения процесса, исчезал (и опять же не волшебно, а совершенно плебейски выходя в дверь или пропадая в толпе). Не надо быть психологом, чтобы понять, что Локи почему-то больше не способен, как выразилась Валькирия, «магичить», и это его, кажется, очень стесняет.

– Мы не знаем, – с нажимом говорит Тор и на пробу, примериваясь, взмахивает топором. – Но кто бы это ни был, ставить барьеры на территории Нового Асгарда, не согласовав с царём... не стоило.

Громобой с хищным свистом рассекает воздух и врезается в невидимую стену. Она снова вспыхивает, но не успевают искры погаснуть, как топор врезается снова, в то же место, и снова. После третьего удара в ставшем видимым куполе расплетается сияющая золотая паутина, а после четвёртого купол осыпается сверкающим дождём, и Тор с чувством выполненного долга перекидывает оружие за плечо. Тропа свободна.

– Идём? – Валькирия, не дожидаясь, пока Брюс услышит и осознает, пихает его плечом, обходя, и первая движется по знакомой тропинке.

Несколько минут они идут гуськом, лениво обсуждая последние новости. Затем слышится сдавленное ругательство Валькирии, и процессия опять замирает.

– Опять? – шипит она. – Я убью этого паскудника!

Тор недовольно хмурится и снова поднимает Громобой.

Этот барьер кажется меньше, но держится дольше: сиять начинает только после третьего удара, а распадается с девятым, и золотые искры ещё несколько секунд переливаются в снегу, пока не гаснут, как намокшие угольки.

Путь снова открыт, но настроение стремительно падает, а с ним и скорость. Это сейчас они возвращаются из городка по соседству, где получили от местного управителя приглашение на рождественский фестиваль для всех жителей Нового Асгарда и заодно прикупили в супермаркете кое-каких обновок и лакомств к Йолю, а если бы бежали от врагов? Или, что хуже, на помощь?..

– Не нравится мне это, – будто прочтя мысли Брюса, говорит Валькирия. – Будто от нас что-то прячут.

Тор невнятно, но согласно гудит.

В тишине проходит минут семь – только снег скрипит под ногами – затем её разрезает резкий вдох Тора. Брюс вскидывает взгляд от тропинки и видит, как тот несётся огромными прыжками вперёд, к исполинскому древнему дереву, по которому легко отслеживать середину пути, но, не добежав пяток метров, врезается в невидимую преграду и чуть не падает. С рыком выхватывает Громобой, неистово вбивает его в воздух... то есть, в очередной барьер... Рядом сквозь зубы матерится Валькирия и прибавляет шаг, чуть ли не бегом нагоняя Тора. Когда их спины уже ничего не загораживают, Брюс замечает тоже.

В десятке метров впереди, на том самом дереве распятием висит бело-алая человеческая фигура. Не совсем крестом – должно быть, ширина ствола не позволила, с отстранённой логичностью думает Брюс, – руки раскинуты в стороны и вверх, ноги сжаты вместе, голова бессильно упала на грудь, тёмные волосы завешивают лицо. С такого расстояния непонятно, жив ли человек, и Брюс, задыхаясь и оскальзываясь на утоптанном снегу, спешит за друзьями.

Тор врезает топор в барьер с такой силой, что гудит инопланетный металл, но сияющей паутины всё не видно, а ведь это какой уже удар? восьмой? десятый? Валькирия рядом нервно переступает с пятки на носок, будто готовясь к бою.

– Ладно, уговорил. Как-то это всё слишком, твой поганец на такое вроде бы неспособен, – говорит она. Тор свирепо взглядывает на неё и снова ухает топором. Вокруг места удара наконец-то танцуют искры, но падать купол по-прежнему не торопится.

Брюс срывает с носа запотевшие от бега очки, торопливо протирает тканевым концом шарфа, снова водружает на положенное место. Щурясь сквозь переливчатое сверкание купола, всматривается в неподвижную фигуру на дереве.

Это явно мужчина. Худощавый, длинные ноги, впалый живот. Белая кожа: то ли от холода – на улице минус, а на теле ни клочка – то ли от нехватки крови. Которой, кстати, на нём немало, да и, прямо сказать, неестественно смотрится такое количество и в таких декорациях. Красным залито всё: грудь, бока, ноги, кора дерева под ногами, снег под деревом...

Рядом рявкает Тор – Брюс вздрагивает – и от последнего удара топора барьер рассыпается тусклыми тонкими хлопьями, медленно истаивающими от любого касания.

– Двадцать четыре, – зло выдыхает Тор и поднимает голову. Тишина настолько мёртвая, что, кажется, слышно, как хлопья падают на снег. Секунду он поражённо молчит, затем издаёт совершенно жуткий рык, одновременно разъярённый и тоскливый, будто смертельно раненый лев, и в три прыжка подлетает к подножию дерева.

Его глаза оказываются на уровне покрытых кровью белых колен, руки нежно касаются лодыжек; ступни распятого не разъезжаются, пробитые насквозь одним длинным кинжалом, такой же кинжал торчит между рёбер напротив сердца, ещё двумя к дереву приколоты руки. От середины предплечий до самых подмышек зияют длинные и глубокие, как устья высушенных рек, полосы ран. Ровно вдоль вен. Вся кровь, что в них была, уже вытекла: кисти рук совершенно белые, ногти прозрачные, как у мертвеца, бока и ноги глянцево-красные до самых пят, будто на них щедро плеснули из ведра густым ягодным сиропом. Сугроб внизу протаял до самой земли.

Брюс оторопело смотрит, бездумно ставя галочки в мысленной карте вскрытия, пока не слышит окрик Валькирии: она уже взобралась на дерево и, как белка уцепившись ногами за нижнюю ветку, тянется к воткнутым в запястья кинжалам. Тор придерживает тело, чтобы оно не упало, когда она закончит. Рядом с его ногой уже лежит один кинжал – должно быть тот, что скреплял ступни.

До Брюса запоздало доходит, что ему велели расстелить что-нибудь на снегу. Он скидывает крутку, совершенно не чувствуя холода, растягивает её, потом вспоминает, что приобрёл сегодня в городке плед, и торопливо лезет за ним в рюкзак. Стелить что-то трупу нет смысла, зато раненому – очень нужно, значит, речь идёт о спасении жизни, а это дело знакомое, даже привычное. Брюс разом успокаивается, пальцы перестают дрожать. Оторопь сменяется спокойной сосредоточенностью. Машина сюда не доедет, придётся нести самим, и быстро, но при этом осторожно. Смертный человек бы не справился, но Тор сильный. До Нового Асгарда осталось минут тридцать спокойным ходом, минут десять-пятнадцать бегом, а там и человеческие доктора, и асгардские целители, и техника, и инструменты... Главное – перевязать хотя бы на первое время.

Брюс вытряхивает из рюкзака футболки, купленные впрок, хватает с земли кинжал и начинает кромсать им неподатливую новую ткань.

С дерева спрыгивает Валькирия, помогает Тору аккуратно уложить тело на расстеленный плед, закутать краями ноги. Брюс щупает пульс на шее, стараясь не коснуться торчащей из груди рукояти – асгардцы мудро оставили лезвие где было – деловито кивает, аккуратно поднимает изрезанную, ледяную на ощупь руку и быстро, но туго бинтует.

Тор опускается рядом, смотрит в запрокинутое белое лицо, убирает с запавших закрытых глаз спутанные волосы. Тихо зовёт:

– Брат...

Локи не отвечает.

***

Закатное солнце уже красит в розовый крыши домов вокруг площади, когда Валькирия решается, наконец, заглянуть в лекарские палаты. Врачи и целители покинули их пару часов назад, тогда же впустили Тора, и дверь с тех пор не открывалась. Брюс всё это время тоже не показывался.

Если б мелкий поганец помер, уже весь Новый Асгард стоял бы на ушах, говорит себе Валькирия, тянет на себя ручку и решительно входит.

Брюс действительно внутри – возится с какими-то бутыльками за столиком у окна. Тор тоже, сидит рядом с видом мрачной задумчивости на лице, скрестив на груди руки. Комната небольшая, всего на три узкие койки, но две пустуют, поэтому все ширмы отодвинуты в один угол. На третьей, самой дальней от двери и окна, лежит запелёнатый в одеяла Локи, удивительно напоминая готовое к погребальному костру тело. Та же бледность и тёмные провалы глаз, та же неестественная, слишком застывшая поза, даже ремешок через лоб, которым обычно привязывают к доске голову мертвеца, чтобы не заваливалась набок, тоже присутствует. Если бы не прозрачные трубки, качающие в тело живительные жидкости, Валькирия бы, наверное, обманулась.

На скрип двери и последующие шаги Брюс оглядывается, вяло взмахивает рукой. Тор ограничивается кивком. Оба выглядят уставшими, и Валькирия преувеличенно бодро марширует к ним и плюхает на столик пакет с печеньем. Столик вздрагивает, звенят бутыльки.

– Выжил? – грубовато спрашивает она. Тор мычит что-то невнятное, и Валькирия усмехается. – Ну и отличненько, хватит киснуть, значит.

Брюс расковыривает пакет, достаёт печенинку, надкусывает, усыпая крошками грудь, и озабоченно вздыхает:

– Раны не затягиваются.

Валькирия роняет уже поднесённую к пакету руку.

– Что, совсем?!

– Ну, не совсем, но скорость... – тянет Брюс. – Не нравится мне это. Для человека выздоровление идёт рекордными темпами. У нас с такой потерей крови, колотой раной в сердце, да ко всему ещё с переохлаждением спасибо надо сказать, что вообще живой, а не по часам засекать, когда встанет. Но, знаете... это у смертных людей так. А Локи асгардец.

– Ётун, – машинально поправляет Тор. Брюс морщится:

– Только при Локи не ляпни. Пока он в облике асгардца, реакции его тела не отличаются от ваших. Мы тесты проводили.

Валькирия пытается прикинуть, какие такие тесты надо провести на живом полуётуне под личиной аса, чтобы убедиться, что «реакции его тела» совпадают с асгардскими, и ужасается богатству своей фантазии. Тор, судя по лицу, думает примерно в ту же сторону, и Брюс, не дожидаясь неудобных вопросов, несколько суетливо возвращает предыдущую тему:

– У вас при колотых и резанных ранениях кровь окончательно останавливается в течение первого часа, дальше следует стадия активного заживления. Если рана неглубокая, а края чистые и не сильно разошлись, то полностью затягиваются сами за несколько часов; если разошлись, то дольше и с риском появления шрамов, но после наложения швов или даже просто тугой перевязки – всё те же несколько часов, максимум сутки до почти полного заживления. А тут... Семь с половиной часов как в первый раз перевязали, два с небольшим – с последнего стежка и новой перевязки, а подвижек, можно сказать, никаких. Конечно, до этого асгардцев с подобными ранами я ещё не наблюдал, но... – Брюс беспомощно разводит руками и замолкает.

Валькирия задумчиво вгрызается в печенье.

– Может, его организм тратит силы, чтобы сперва залечить дырку в сердце? – неуверенно предполагает Тор. Брюс скептически приподнимает бровь, но, в противовес мимике, тянет:

– Может быть...

На его белом лекарском наряде (дань странной мидгардской традиции, которую Беннер не только не пожелал забыть, но и навязал асгардским целителям) созвездиями лежат песочные крошки.

Валькирия суёт в рот четвёртое печеньице и слушает, как Брюс, лишь бы заполнить тишину, начинает рассказывать какие-то ненужные подробности о температуре, лейкоцитах и кровяном давлении. На пятом в его вялый монолог втягивается Тор, поддакивая и кивая с таким отрешённым видом, будто всё понимает, но сейчас занят обдумыванием мировых проблем, а потому не может ответить по существу. Когда сладость от шестого медленно рассасывается на языке, Валькирия кладёт руку на столик, привлекая внимание, и чётко спрашивает:

– А вы не думали, кто это мог сделать?

Оба замолкают: видимо, думали. Брюс – наверняка опасаясь, как бы такое же не сделали с кем-нибудь ещё. Тор... Тор отводит взгляд за окно, затем прикипает им к неподвижной фигуре на дальней койке. Явно что-то скрывает, и Валькирия хмурится, готовясь к долгому дружескому допросу. Но приступить не успевает: от койки доносится тихий неуверенный стон, одеяло у края вздрагивает, будто под ним что-то резко дёргается, и мужчины разом срываются: Тор – к брату, Брюс – к металлическому стеллажу у двери, где держит диагносты и планшет с медкартами на каждого жителя Нового Асгарда.

Только прижавшись бедром к краю гудящего аппарата, от которого к Локи тянутся серые провода, Валькирия понимает, что зачем-то примчалась раньше Тора, хотя до этого и вовсе не собиралась подниматься со стула.

У раненого глаза открыты, но смотрят мутно, разъезжаются. Прозрачная маска, закрывающая половину лица, запотела изнутри от частого дыхания. Тело вздрагивает, елозит на месте, и через секунду до Валькирии доходит, что Локи пытается – но не может – подняться или хотя бы повернуть голову.

– Не шевелись, брат, – громко и внятно велит Тор. В его голосе слышится раздражение, будто он уже говорил эту фразу не раз, но Локи не слушал. – А то сделаешь себе хуже. Хватит дёргаться, я сказал!

Локи не слушает. Одеяло снова вздрагивает, вспухает горбом: ноги согнулись в коленях. Опять опадает. Локи дышит так громко, что заглушает надоедливый писк какой-то медицинской штукенции, стоящей поблизости. Видно, проснулся – обездвиженный, непонятно где – толком ничего не понял и испугался. Валькирия открывает рот, надеясь, что сумеет выдавить из себя слова утешения, но получает внушительный тычок в бок и послушно отскакивает в сторону. В противоположную отшатывается Тор.

Вклинившийся между ними Брюс и без Халка способен внушить страх в слабые души: глаза мечут молнии, на щеках от злости зацвели красные пятна. Он шипит в никуда:

– У него паническая атака! Самое время стоять и любоваться! – затем сдёргивает с Локи одеяло и маску и, вдруг резко утихнув, говорит ровным увещевающим тоном: – Локи, это Брюс. Всё в порядке. Ты в Новом Асгарде, в больнице. Мы привязали тебя, чтобы ты не поранился, пока спишь, но я могу тебя освободить, если ты успокоишься. Ты слышишь меня? Я тебя освобожу, только сначала успокойся. Выдыхай, вот так... Ты с нами?

Тор и Валькирия озадаченно переглядываются, но нежное воркование доктора помогает: Локи дышит тише, смотрит прояснившимся взглядом, медленно кивает. Теперь, когда одеяла на нём нет, видно, что перебинтованные до самых плеч руки пристёгнуты к краям койки широкими мягкими браслетами, обвивающими запястья. От рывков на белых бинтах уже проступили красные пятнышки. Брюс ободряюще улыбается ему, даёт глотнуть целебного напитка из трубочки и повторяет, как для ребёнка:

– Я тебя сейчас отстегну, но при одном условии: никаких резких движений, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – хрипит Локи, и Валькирия чуть не вздрагивает. Она почему-то не ожидала, что он сейчас заговорит.

Брюс разматывает с его запястий браслеты, расстегивает и убирает со лба ремешок, от которого на коже остаётся длинная вмятая полоска. Пристально следит за каждым движением, но Локи держит слово и не торопится: медленно, морщась, поднимает левую руку на уровень глаз, слабо шевелит пальцами, так же медленно опускает обратно. На пробу двигает головой, снова морщится.

– У тебя в шее, сбоку, иглы, – опережает его вопросы Брюс. – От капельниц. На руках ни одной целой вены не осталось, так что, сам понимаешь...

Локи осторожно, на волосок, опускает голову – не кивок, а намёк на него. Скользит взглядом по Валькирии, улыбается уголками губ. Цепляет Тора. Он стоит нахохленный, сердитый, но на лице Локи растекается благостное выражение, будто брат принёс ему ценный подарок.

– Доволен теперь? – бурчит тот.

– Не могу жаловаться, – всё ещё слабо, но уже более ровным голосом говорит Локи и широко улыбается потрескавшимися губами. – Я был уверен, что ты не решишься...

– Ну надо же, как ты меня хорошо знаешь, – ядовито перебивает Тор. – Ты вроде бы говорил, что никому не сможешь довериться, что тебе всё надо контролировать...

– Да. – Улыбка гаснет, между бровями залегает складка, и Локи сразу выглядит взрослее и измождённее, чем есть. – Потому и просил тебя. Только не думал, что ты даже не предупредишь. Если бы мы хотя бы поговорили ещё раз перед началом, было бы не так... нервно.

Тор замирает и потрясённо, как выброшенный на берег лосось, приоткрывает рот. Наконец выдавливает:

– Что?..

Локи замечает его реакцию, недоумённо хмурится. Неуверенно повторяет:

– Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты меня предупредил заранее. Я всё время волновался, что ты что-нибудь забыл или неправильно понял и напортачил. Не хочу быть неблагодарным, всё вышло неплохо, просто я не понимаю, зачем... что?

Тор молчит, поджав губы, и Локи тоже замолкает, брови тревожно изламываются. Брюс и Валькирия делятся взглядом, одинаково не понимая, что происходит.

– Ты думаешь, это был я? – тихо говорит Тор. Локи распахивает глаза. Сипло выдыхает:

– Нет?..

– Нет.

– А... кто?

Тор криво ухмыляется:

– У тебя хотел спросить... когда ты проснёшься.

– Я никому больше не говорил! – вдруг тонко вскрикивает Локи, стремительно бледнея, хотя, казалось бы, уже некуда. В его голосе слышится страх, даже ужас, и Валькирия быстро взглядывает на Тора – не от брата ли вечный пакостник ожидает расправы? – но нет, тот тоже выглядит испуганным и печальным. Оба похожи на мальчишек, в азарте игры не заметивших опасности, которая чуть не отправила одного из них прямиком на тот свет. Локи вдыхает панически, со всхлипом, резко выдыхает, но к новой истерике это почему-то не ведёт: дальше он дышит уже нормально, и голос звучит почти обычно, только разве что раздражённо: – А, я понимаю. Ты, конечно, не способен держать язык за зубами, кому-то растрепал, и вот...

– Я тоже никому не говорил! – орёт Тор. Брюс вздрагивает, выпуская из руки маленький пультик, и тот с глухим дробным стуком закатывается под койку. Ясно теперь, почему Локи так быстро успокоился. Может, ещё Тора зельями накачать? Валькирия, легонько пихнув доктора в плечо, отодвигает его в сторону и подходит к братьям вплотную. Те затихают от одного её вида, как расшалившиеся дети в присутствии строгой няни. Это её бесит и забавляет одновременно.

– Так, парни. Вы это о чём?

Тор победно взглядывает на Локи.

– Видишь? Я даже им не сказал!

Локи только молча закатывает глаза.

– Ну и? – подстёгивает их Валькирия, и оба вздыхают.

– Это долгая история... – начинает Локи.

– ...вот и расскажешь её утром, – вклинивается вдруг Брюс. На нём скрещиваются озадаченные взгляды, и Брюс поднимает, как щит, планшет с медкартами: – Что? Нам грозит опасность прямо сейчас? Тор?

– Нет, – вынужденно признаёт Тор.

– Ожидаем нападения до завтрашнего вечера? Локи должен рассказать что-то срочное? – Тор молча мотает головой. Брюс разводит руками, будто говоря «ну вот видите!». – Тогда как врач приказываю немедленно покинуть помещение и дать пациенту покой!

– Ты не можешь приказывать царю, – хмыкает Валькирия. – К тому же он его брат.

– Плевать! – с профессиональной агрессией отвечает Беннер. – Всё, за дверь оба. – И отворачивается от них к пациенту, одновременно запуская планшет. – Отвечай честно. Как себя чувствуешь? Что болит?

– Ничего не болит, всё норма... – начинает тот, но ему в нос тут же упирается грозный докторский палец.

– Я сказал: честно. И имей в виду, я вижу твоё реальное состояние на мониторах. Ещё разок. Как самочувствие?

– В груди больно. И руки сильно ноют, будто затекли, – сразу меняет мнение Локи. Голос звучит наигранно бодро, даже с некоторым энтузиазмом, будто смертельно уставший экспериментатор зачитывает коллеге результаты интересного опыта. Валькирии на память приходят тесты, упомянутые Брюсом полчаса назад. Она делает себе мысленную заметку потом расспросить о них подробнее.

Дальше не смотрит: Тор касается её руки и, не оглядываясь, движется к двери. Валькирия, помедлив, выходит следом.

– Не хотел бы я попасть к нему пациентом, – шутит он уже в коридоре. – Сначала тестами замучает, потом в лекарских палатах на месяц запрёт. Бедный Локи.

Валькирии досадно, что Брюс оказался таким нелюбопытным. Ей, будто старой строгой тетушке, хочется наорать на обоих братьев за их секреты и потребовать немедленно всё рассказать, но она напоминает себе, что перед ней вообще-то её царь, и секреты у него с его советником, и оба взрослые, между прочим, мужики, пусть и не родились ещё, когда она уже разочаровалась в жизни. Поэтому она просто пихает царя кулаком в плечо и первая идёт по коридору прочь от тоскливого больничного запаха.

Расскажут сами, никуда не денутся.

***

В самом конце весны, когда техника с именем Старка на боках, разровняв место под площадь и выкопав ямы под фундаменты, отбыла, наконец, со Скальных Пустошей, и асгардцы приступили к постройке домов, Тор нашёл время оглянуться по сторонам и заметил, что брата нигде нет. Расспросы поселенцев ни к чему не привели: вот уже несколько недель Локи не видели. Нет, конечно, он мелькал иногда тут и там, шёл, жуя на ходу, от столовой к лесу или, позёвывая, от леса к вагончикам, в которых беженцы обитали до постройки домов, а один юноша вообще наткнулся на него, лежащего ничком в высокой траве на самом краю скалы – и не заметил бы, если бы и сам не подбирался осторожно к обрыву, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко внизу плещутся холодные волны, – но сказать точно, когда последний раз Локи занимался чем-то осмысленным в Новом Асгарде, никто из опрошенных не сумел. По всему выходило, что давненько.

Тор постоял, подумал и пошёл искать Валькирию.

– От работы отлынивает? – сразу взяла быка за рога та, плюхнувшись напротив Тора прямо на кучу щебня. Тор придирчиво выбрал местечко поудобнее и сел на сложенные штабелем свежие доски. Задумчиво протянул:

– Как сказать... Я его, когда обосновались, просил заняться документами и переговорами. Жаловаться вроде не на что. Документы в порядке, мне только на подпись оставляет; переговоры, видимо, тоже – стройматериалов отсыпали даже больше положенного, есть несколько ответов на предложения о торгах, в соседнем городке нас хорошо принимают...

– Тогда что не так? По роже его хитрой соскучился? – хмыкнула Валькирия.

– Да просто спросил, вдруг видела, – пошёл на попятный Тор, но Валькирия пошевелила носком ботинка, скатывая ниже серые камешки, и кивнула на лес: – Там. Сутками бродит, ищет что-то.

– Что ищет? – подался вперёд Тор. Валькирия фыркнула:

– Ягоды, может.

– Какие ещё ягоды в мае?

– Откуда мне знать? Колдовские ядовитые, на зелья какие-нибудь... Поймай его сам да спроси!

Тор с благодарностью кивнул, вставая и отряхивая штаны.

– В лекарское загляни, там Брюсу какую-то технику припёрли, спрашивает, куда поставить, а то в приёмный вагончик не лезет, – добавила в спину Валькирия. Тор согласно мыкнул и ускорил шаг, пока она ещё чего не вспомнила.

До леса путь был жарким – солнце припекало совсем по-летнему. Зато под кронами высоких деревьев разом подуло стылым ветром, потянуло сыростью. Тор передёрнул плечами, опуская взгляд к тропинкам. Их с Локи ещё в детстве научили распознавать лесные следы, и пусть в их новом царстве звери совершенно иные, Тор надеялся, что хотя бы ступни брата за последние годы не изменились.

И всё же: что ему понадобилось в лесу? Ведь если подумать, именно по дороге к лесу или из леса и видели его жители Нового Асгарда в последние недели. И Беннер, помнится, пару раз сообщал, что, возвращаясь по тропинке из соседнего городка, видел Локи лежащим прямо на земле меж деревьев. Добрый доктор волновался то ли за душевное состояние и так не очень уравновешенного товарища, то ли о том, что тот может простудиться – снег на тот момент едва-едва сошёл – но Тор был так озабочен строительными делами, что пропустил дружеские слова мимо ушей, и Беннер больше не напоминал. Кто же знал, что Локи, оказывается, в лесу практически поселился? Валькирия заявила, что он что-то ищет – а она наугад говорить не будет, значит, следила за ним какое-то время. И не рассказала Тору. А когда он спросил прямо, явно колебалась, ответить или нет. Что за сговор? Что, если снова...

– Будешь так топотать на охоте – от тебя даже бильгснапы разбегутся.

Тор ухитрился не подпрыгнуть и развернулся с достоинством, но Локи всё равно ухмылялся так, будто сумел подловить.

– От работы бегаешь? – спросил словами Валькирии, и с лица Локи тут же сползла улыбка. Тор тут же пожалел о сказанном и заторопился: – Я не в смысле, что что-то плохо, просто... давно тебя не видел. Всё в лесу пропадаешь. Что ищешь?

– Сам догадался или подсказал кто? – недовольно ответил Локи. Отшагнул назад и сел в разветвление корней у большого дерева, как в удобное кресло. Тор остался стоять, глядя сверху вниз.

– О чём? – не понял он.

– Что я что-то ищу.

– Догадался, конечно.

Локи хмыкнул:

– Ага, конечно. Валькирию допросил?

Тор почувствовал, что краснеет. Да, он скучал по их беззлобным перепалкам, но совершенно забыл, как неприятно оставаться в дураках под этим насмешливым взглядом. С Беннером иначе: тот, даже если выигрывает в споре, ведёт себя так, будто проигравших нет и быть не должно. И с Валькирией: спорщик из неё жёсткий, она рубит аргументами, как мечом, и добивает какой-нибудь победной фразой, будто кинжалом. Локи – нет. Локи задаёт вроде бы невинные вопросы и смотрит, улыбаясь, давая собеседнику самостоятельно осознать свой провал.

Тор напомнил себе, кто здесь царь. Посмотрел на Локи: спутанные жирные волосы, выцветшая, поистёртая на локтях, вымазанная в земле и траве зелёная рубашка, видавшие виды штаны чёрной кожи. Босые грязные пятки. Царевич называется. Этому дай волю и выпусти на травку – вообще об обуви позабудет. Брат выглядел как повелитель неуправляемых сущностей природы, вынужденный вступить в переговоры с существом порядка. И очень этой ролью тяготящийся. Тор поджал ноги и сел напротив, чтобы говорить наравне, как царь с царём.

Локи это, видно, почувствовал: расслабил спину, свободно откинулся на ствол. Одно колено распрямил, другое подтянул ближе к груди, обвил руками. Начал без предисловий и расшаркиваний:

– Я и правда кое-что ищу. Хотел сначала найти, а потом с тобой поговорить, но раз уж Валькирия... раз уж ты догадался...

Тор сделал вид, что не заметил оговорки.

– И что это?

– М-м... – Локи запрокинул голову. Тор повторил его движение и увидел удивительно чёткие – каждую иголку видать – высокие сосновые лапы на фоне ярко-голубого неба. – Ты догадываешься, почему Один посоветовал нам поселиться именно здесь?

– Тут никто не живёт? – предположил Тор, решив на этот раз не изображать из себя всезнающего умника. Локи помотал головой.

– Это царство огромно, Тор. Здесь несметное количество мест, где наш народ мог бы жить без стеснения, даже будь нас в пять раз больше. Или в десять. Египет, Монголия, Австралия, Россия, север Канады, да хоть соседняя Исландия...

– Здесь климат как в старом Асгарде.

– Опять нет, здесь гораздо холоднее. Это сейчас теплеет, потому что почти лето, да и то по ночам ещё прохладно, а у нас такая погода бывала когда? На Йоль разве что? А зимой тут, вспомни, и снег выпадает, и морозы стоят, как в Ётунхейме, и с моря могут прийти бури, а ещё дожди и снег – и не только когда это нужно для урожая или к празднику. В Австралии и Египте температура гораздо выше, даже жарче, чем было у нас. В России, Канаде и Монголии почти как здесь, ещё и места больше. Почему Один не послал нас туда? Почему здесь – Дом?

– Не знаю, – сдался Тор. Помолчал, послушал тишину. Раздражённо вздохнул: – И почему, по-твоему?

Локи, оказывается, не ждал победно его униженного вопроса, а о чём-то напряжённо думал. Побарабанил пальцами по колену, убрал со лба за ухо грязную прядь. Вздохнул тоже:

– Ты помнишь, на чём стоял Асгард?

– На чести и храбрости, – машинально бухнул Тор. Локи закатил глаза:

– Брат... Вещественно!

Тор наморщил лоб, вспоминая подзабытые вместе с детством уроки по мирозданию.

– На асйберге? Это тот, что прежде плавал в водах Эливагара. За тысячелетия под Асгардом он окаменел, потому что из него всё время истекает вода... Истекала.

– Молодец, помнишь, – похвалил Локи. – А Эливагар откуда берёт начало?

– Из росы с ветвей Иггдрассиля.

– Угу.

Локи замолчал, будто теперь-то уж всё понятно. Тор помялся немного и не выдержал:

– Брат? Ты это о чём?

– Да всё же просто! Следи за руками, – раздражённо выдал Локи, и Тор мельком подивился, у кого из мидгардцев он подцепил эту фразу. – Иггдрасиль – основа и суть всего, стабильность и фундамент, а вода, гуляющая под его корой, выступающая росой на листьях, – это сама жизнь, перемены. Возможность и необходимость жить и меняться. Бесконечное количество вариантов будущего, не запертых во времени. Бесконечная сила – в перспективе. Для тех, кто сумеет ею воспользоваться. Понимаешь?

– Магия, – осенило Тора. И сразу стало неловко, что не догадался сам. – В Эливагар невозможно войти не потому, что он слишком холодный, а потому что это поток тёмной энергии.

– Да, необработанной, – кивнул Локи. – Войти-то в него можно, а вот выбраться... Думаю, мало кто во вселенной настолько силён. И айсберг, на котором стоял Асгард, был не просто полон магии, он был куском отвердевшей тёмной энергии. Наши предки, когда только строили город, отдали большую жертву за возможность выцеживать из этого куска энергию на свои нужны. На большие дела её использовали, преобразовывая при помощи артефактов – те же Гунгнир, Хофунд, да вот и Мёльнир, – но черпать из колодца мог кто угодно, было бы умение. Ещё до нашего рождения, даже до войн, объединивших все Девять миров, асгардцы ничем иным и не занимались, только черпали энергию да облагораживали свой мир. Магов тогда было больше, чем воинов, и сложа руки они не сидели. Два искусственных солнца, вечное лето, урожай четырежды в год, да какой – золотые яблоки, колосья на сто зёрен, медовые реки... Мы привыкли к этому, но представь, как бы восприняли наш мир жители... ну хотя бы вот того городка?

– Обалдели бы, – грустно улыбнулся Тор. Локи поднял бровь, но словцо комментировать не стал. Продолжил:

– Мы потому и были так сильны, что жили на источнике бесконечной силы. А что теперь? Там ты одной лишь волей создал молнию, расколовшую дворец, а здесь без дварфского топора даже дождик вызвать не способен. Какие у нас были целители, какие ремесленники! Сейчас они смотрят в рот посредственным мидгардским лекарям и рабочим, потому что приборы, на которые они привыкли полагаться, сгинули в огне Рагнарёка, а новые без магии не создать. Да я и сам...

Локи оборвал себя, отвернул лицо. Тор не стал спрашивать: и сам уже заметил, что тот в других мирах всегда колдовал куда слабее, чем дома, а теперь, после гибели Асгарда, и вовсе будто позабыл о любимом искусстве.

– Асгарда больше нет, – мягко сказал он, давя в себе желание успокаивающе обнять брата за плечи. – Надо учиться жить без...

– Нет! – Локи обернулся так резко, что взметнувшиеся волосы с сухим плеском хлестнули по дереву за его спиной. Тор отшатнулся. – Нам нельзя учиться жить без!

– Локи, твоя гордость...

– Да послушай же ты меня хотя бы раз! – возвысил голос Локи. – Не в гордости дело! Не только в ней. Мы не можем позволить нашему народу перенять у смертных привычки и традиции. Делиться достижениями не стыдно, но только если это равный обмен. Пока же мы видим лишь вечную помощь сильных слабым, причём слабые здесь – асгардцы, защитники девяти миров. Ты не замечаешь здесь иронии? Мы не можем ничего дать, мы только берём. Берём, берём, берём! Скоро заполним подарками мидгардцев все кладовки, все умы, вырастим на их идеях новое поколение и чем будем от них отличаться? Только необычайной для смертных длиной жизни!

– Не кричи на меня, – спокойно сказал Тор. И пока Локи не успел снова завестись, спросил: – А ты что предлагаешь? Мы и так планируем открыть школу, переписчики трудятся над книгами, которые удалось сохранить...

– Этого мало. Наши люди часто ходят в соседний город, знакомятся там с местными; Брюс хочет набрать себе помощников из своих старых знакомых, организовать у нас больницу по современным мидгардским стандартам... Асгардцы перемешаются со смертными, и очень скоро. Это не остановить. Чтобы сохранить Новый Асгард не только как место, но и как народ, нужна магия.

Тор нащупал под бедром мешающую шишку и с досадой отшвырнул её в сторону. Локи рассуждал здраво, не верить ему не получалось, но... очень уж не хотелось. Потому что тогда выходило, что всё, что они общими усилиями натворили за последние годы, было совершенно зря. И трудоёмкая стройка поселения, и долгий полёт через бесконечные просторы космоса. И даже Рагнарёк. Асгард, конечно, люди, а не место, но на новом месте люди скоро позабудут, кем были прежде, и от родины не останется уже ничего.

– Ты сам сказал, что в Мидгарде мы ничего не можем, – горько выдавил Тор. Локи посмотрел удивлённо.

– Я сказал, что мы мало что можем без тёмной энергии, на которую привыкли полагаться. А вот теперь давай вернёмся к началу нашего разговора. Как ты думаешь, почему Всеотец отправил нас именно сюда?

Три удара сердца Тор тупо молчал. Потом медленно поднял глаза. Локи смотрел на него ясно и светло, как нежный наивный ребёнок, отлично знающий, что никто никогда не посмеет поднять на него руку. По этому светлому взгляду немедленно захотелось съездить кулаком. Тор вцепился пальцами в колени.

– Так ты... что же, полагаешь, отец почуял здесь поток вод Иггдрасиля?

– Ну да, – слегка улыбнулся Локи. – Я тоже его чувствую. Именно здесь, под этим лесом. Не то чтобы поток – так, ручеёк – но на пару-тройку наших поколений его хватит. За это время вполне можно придумать ему замену или, того лучше, отыскать где-нибудь свободную планету без нервных соседей и обосноваться там.

Тор сжал зубы.

– И ты всё это время... знал? И ничего мне не говорил?! Все вместе уже давно бы этот поток нашли! Ещё когда приземлились!

Нашли – и не пришлось бы менять общие скудные запасы на мидгардские деньги, чтобы купить стройматериалы и временное жильё. Не пришлось бы ютиться в палатках, питаться дешёвой невкусной едой. Унижаться перед правительством этой маленькой страны, просить, требовать, договариваться. Тратить силы на попытки облагородить замёрзшую спящую почву и взрастить хоть какой-то урожай. Много чего не пришлось бы делать. Всё было бы куда проще. Вообще всё.

Потемнело: над лесом начали сгущаться тучи. Но Локи за долгие годы житья бок о бок наловчился разгадывать настроение брата и без погодных помощников. Он уже несколько минут сидел напряжённый, будто готовясь вскочить, но с места так и не двинулся. Ответил так же негромко:

– Так вот же, говорю. Слушай. А прежде чем начнёшь орать, вспомни, пожалуйста, что магов, способных почуять и без артефакта преобразовать тёмную энергию, осталось не так уж много. Это комментарий к твоему «все вместе».

Тор чуток поостыл и призадумался. Локи – мастер преуменьшений, и если он говорит «не так уж много», это значит – почти что нет. Кто на их памяти с лёгкостью мог преобразовывать чистый поток? Один, Фригга. Локи. Хела. Старый Ньорд, что жил во дворце с незапамятных времён, но, к сожалению, не пережил его гибели. Кто-то из наставников, ценивших умение ради умения, да несколько старых ремесленников, ещё Бора заставших во славе лет. Чистое преобразование последние тысячелетия считалось не самым достойным занятием, его называли трюками и детскими глупостями, на которые взрослому асу незачем тратить время и усилия – любой, даже самый бесталанный по части магии, вооружившись артефактом, сможет сделать больше, лучше, быстрее и качественнее. Хеймдалль, не способный даже иллюзию создать, настолько хорошо научился обращаться с артефактами, что Всеотец связал его кровной клятвой верности престолу, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать. И всемогущая Эйр всё своё мастерство увила вокруг Горнила Душ, без которого и она сама, и её последователи остались как без рук. И Тор ни разу за всё время владения Мёльниром не пытался обратиться к потоку напрямую. Лишь единожды, уже под конец, что-то получилось, но развить навык не удалось – негде стало развивать.

– Мало найти поток, – продолжал меж тем Локи, снова откидываясь на дерево. – Надо его ещё активировать. Из подземной реки воды не напьёшься, колодец нужен. Вот тут-то ты мне и пригодишься.

– Зачем ещё? Колодец рыть? – недовольно буркнул Тор, уже догадываясь, к чему тот клонит. Сейчас скажет свою кодовую фразу про рождение через кровь и боль и отправит опять за какой-нибудь зверюшкой, которую притащить надо непременно живой, чтобы медленно уморить в ритуале. Ни радости от такой охоты, ни славы.

– Именно. Нужна жертва: без крови и боли новое не родится. Только... – Локи вдруг замялся, и Тор заинтригованно поднял голову.

– Что, брат?

– Тебе это не понравится...

Тор безотчётно распрямил плечи. Локи, напротив, ссутулился, смотрел снизу вверх. Срочно захотелось его защитить – и от врагов, и от проблем, и даже от собственного гнева, вызванного, как Тор начал догадываться, бессильным желанием поторопить события, промотать, как говорит Брюс, всё сложное и неприятное. Но к чему их торопить, если и так всё неплохо? Локи догадался, какая беда грозит их народу, придумал, как всех спасти. И занялся этим – сам, не по приказу, да ещё и успевая качественно выполнять взваленные царём обязанности. Тор вдруг ощутил за него гордость, какой никогда прежде не испытывал. Что за жертву брат ни задумал, помощь он безусловно заслужил. Раньше Тор, помнится, таскал для его ритуалов полуживых белок и козлят, а сейчас не то что кабана или бильгснапа – дракона добудет, хоть они в Мидгарде и не водятся.

Он самоуверенно улыбнулся, хлопнул брата по плечу.

– Справлюсь как-нибудь. Ну, кого нам надо убить на этот раз?

– Ты не поверишь, – вздохнул Локи, трусливо отводя глаза. Помолчал, будто собираясь с духом, и растянул губы в нервной улыбке: – Меня.

Несколько секунд над смурным лесом стояла оглушительная тишина. Затем среди туч быстро и мелко сверкнуло, почти сразу раскатисто грохнул гром, и сквозь поднебесную хвою на землю обрушился холодный весенний ливень.

***

– А Беннер где? – спрашивает Тор. Все начинают оглядываться, будто маленький доктор спрятался под столом, и вот сейчас, ещё раз окинув взглядом комнату, его непременно найдут.

– Говорил вроде, что хочет с друзьями чаю попить, – с ленивым зевком отвечает Валькирия. Тор хмурится:

– Я же предупреждал о собрании! Кто-нибудь, сбегайте быстренько, позовите...

– Я могу, – резво поднимается Локи.

На нём скрещиваются скептические взгляды: не только Тору известно, что неустрашимый царский советник новоасгардскую больницу старается обходить по широкой дуге, а уж к Беннеру на осмотры и вовсе отправляется только после прямого царского же приказа, подкреплённого для надёжности угрозой совсем отстранить от работы. К счастью, внезапный энтузиазм никто не комментирует, Тор милостиво кивает, и Локи, не утруждая себя пешим ходом за дверь, прорезает собой пространство.

В следующий миг он уже стоит в большой смутно знакомой комнате. Справа, из-за стола, на него ошарашено пялится несколько человек (а кое-кто не просто пялится, но уже и схватился за оружие). Слева тянутся усики энергетического маячка, окрашенного в цвета Брюса, и Локи оборачивается с нахальной улыбкой:

– Вот ты где. Тор свиту собирает, послал за тобой.

– Что значит – за мной? – начинает Брюс, возмущённо взмахивая зажатым в руке чайником. – Я в отпуске! Предупреждал же, что уеду на пару недель! Только чай налил...

– Бери с собой, – советует Локи и непреклонно протягивает ладонь. Искоса замечает, что остальные участники чаепития сбросили оцепенение и повыскакивали из-за стола: то ли нападут сейчас, то ли раскричатся, то ли ещё что-нибудь такое же интересное. Но Брюс ставит чайник на кухонную тумбу, оттуда же сгребает дымящуюся кружку и пирожное и виновато улыбается компании:

– Я на пару часов. Тони, насчёт проекта, без... – Локи хватает Беннера за локоть, и фразу он заканчивает уже в тронном зале Нового Асгарда: – ...меня не начинай... Локи! Ты что творишь?

– Велено было поторопиться, – елейно отвечает тот.

– Мы заждались, доктор Беннер, – приветствует Тор своим самым официальным голосом. – Начнём, пожалуй. Сначала отчёты за полгода по всем отраслям, потом актуальные проблемы...

Локи, слушая вполуха, с удовольствием потягивается, откидываясь на спинку кресла. На пару часов, как же! Это только собрание на пару часов, а обратно в Нью-Йорк так быстро не добраться. Это надо сначала джетом до ближайшего аэропорта, а там самолётом... Ну или Локи попросить. Локи не откажет.

Только Брюс вряд ли попросит. Предпочтёт обратиться к Тору с его Громобоем или даже проделает заново весь этот сложный и долгий путь с джетом и самолётом – с него станется. С тех пор, как его и Валькирию посвятили в тонкости ритуала, он относится к Локи с настороженной недоверчивостью, с какой взрослые смотрят на ребёнка, взвалившего на себя непомерную тяжесть.

Первое время Локи терпел его заботу, будто комариный звон, потом пытался доказать, что незачем над ним так трястись, ибо ничего ему не грозит: это до ритуала надо было беречь в себе каждую крупицу волшебства, а теперь, когда источник найден и пробуждён, можно не сдерживаться и колдовать в своё удовольствие. Но сила из источника, как назло, приходила скачками. Локи то с лёгкостью воссоздавал непростой ремесленный артефакт, то вдруг бледнел и едва не терял сознание от попытки наколдовать иллюзию, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго удрать из больницы на волю, тем самым лишь убеждая доктора Беннера в необходимости дальнейшего стационарного наблюдения. Ещё и раны заживали еле-еле, как и положено после ритуальных кинжалов, и бедной жертве не раз попадало от всех подряд, начиная, конечно, Брюсом и заканчивая аж Валькирией, за попытку избавиться от раздражающих бинтов раньше положенного срока. День, когда доктор официально выписал Локи из лекарских палат, для обоих стал праздником.

– ...Локи? – врезается вдруг в мысли знакомый голос, и Локи вскидывается, как ото сна. По собранию пролетают смешки.

– А? Вы это о чем? – беззастенчиво переспрашивает он. Тор деланно хмурится и терпеливо повторяет:

– Твой отчёт. Насчёт магии.

На него все смотрят, и все – с надеждой. Разве что из глаз Валькирии не исчез привычный скепсис, а во взгляде Брюса явственно видна тревога. Локи садится прямее и открывает рот.

Его отчёт – поэма из заверений и обещаний, и самое прекрасное в ней то, что всё это правда от первого и до последнего слова. Девять долгих месяцев Локи растил в себе, как младенца, внутреннюю силу, по капле добывая магию отовсюду, где возможно, и добавляя к уже накопленной в крови. Девять долгих часов висел между жизнью и смертью, теплом собственной, напоенной магией крови пробуждая, приручая к себе источник необработанной энергии. Девять долгих недель примерял на себя новую, непривычную силу, заново учился жить с ней и управлять ею. И вот – наконец. Энергия, будто освободившаяся ото льда полноводная река, несётся сквозь него мощным потоком, только успевай преобразовывать. Локи снова может творить иллюзии, менять облик, да и не только свой. Может перемещаться в пространстве, в том числе на дальние расстояния, как только что выяснилось... («Как это – только что?» – подскакивает на стуле Брюс, и Тор сужает глаза, молчаливо обещая пристрастный допрос после окончания собрания). Может творить артефакты, как творили предки: по одним лишь идеям, по наброскам схем и расчётов, не тратя на разработку долгие годы... Скоро все ремесленники обзаведутся привычными инструментами для работы, Новый Асгард получит возможность выйти на мидгардский рынок, а там, скорее всего, и в детях начнёт просыпаться магический дар, почуявший близость источника. Недалек тот день, когда асгардцы вернут себе былую славу!

Прежде лишь Всеотец мог ощутить это необыкновенное чувство наполненности бесконечной силой – Локи есть с чем сравнивать, он был Всеотцом, пусть и недолго – но об этом он мудро не упоминает. Хотя Тор, может, и понял бы. Наверняка чувствовал то же самое в тот единственный раз, когда, сидя на асгардском троне, созывал подданных стуком Гунгнира. Жаль, что долго это не продлится: скоро поток энергии под их новой землёй утихнет, вернётся в прежнее русло, и Локи снова придётся привыкать – к прежнему, асгардскому уровню силы.

Локи заканчивает говорить, и через секунду ошеломлённой тишины зал взрывается аплодисментами. Даже Валькирия выглядит искренне впечатлённой, чего за ней обычно не водится. Локи поджимает губы, чтобы скромная улыбка победителя не разрослась неприлично до самых ушей, и чуть кланяется, выражая признательность за овации.

– Это всё, брат? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Тор, когда в зале снова воцаряется относительная тишина.

– Всё, – лжёт Локи, и собрание, ещё немного погудев, возвращается к обсуждению насущных вопросов.

Ритуал сработал превосходно. Намного лучше, чем Локи мог ожидать, составляя изначальный план. Год назад он и сам толком не знал, на что рассчитывать, и тем более не понимал, как бы так объяснить схему ритуала Тору, чтобы проснуться потом всё ещё в Новом Асгарде, а не в Хельхейме. Тогда некому было дать подсказку, некому успокоить и подтолкнуть в правильном направлении, и Локи собирался действовать на свой страх и риск. Не пришлось – спасибо неизвестному доброжелателю, чьи активные, но бесполезные поиски Тор до сих пор упрямо отказывается свернуть, несмотря на вялые уговоры здраво рассуждающих советчиков.

Теперь подсказывает, успокаивает и подталкивает магия, поющая в жилах, и Локи уже не раз, следуя за интуицией, открывал в себе очередной нечаянный талант или ловил в уме гениальную идею. Вот и сейчас, рассказывая Тору и его управленцам о магии, о славном прошлом и прекрасном будущем, зацепил вспыхнувшую где-то на краю сознания мысль и никак не может её отпустить, крутит в голове так и этак, толком не понимая, чем же она важна.

Бесконечная энергия... Неизвестный маг, что три месяца назад принёс Локи в жертву в его же собственном ритуале... Новая жизнь из смерти, новая сила из бессилия... Слабая была схема, с ней да ещё с помощником в виде Тора точно не выжил бы... Но откуда же всё-таки взялся тот маг, кто таков?..

– ...вернёшь меня? – прерывает его прыгающие мысли неожиданно оказавшийся рядом Брюс. Локи заполошено оглядывается: стулья вокруг стола пустуют, кто-то из управленцев ещё стоит у дверей, заканчивая начатый разговор, но большинство уже покинуло зал. Тора тоже нет, как и Валькирии. Локи смущённо откашливается и вновь обращает внимание на доктора.

– Да? Куда?

– Во вчерашний день, – шутит Брюс. – В Нью-Йорк, конечно, куда ещё. Я в отпуске, и между прочим, совершенно по-свински было так меня выдёргивать, ещё и без предупреждения. Есть же телефоны!

– Во вчерашний день? – почти неслышно повторяет Локи. Брюс вглядывается ему в глаза и растерянно опускает плечи:

– То есть, если ты можешь. Ты... как вообще, в порядке?

Локи смотрит молча, не двигаясь и даже не моргая, пока у Брюса не становится совсем уж потерянное лицо, и только тогда подмигивает и широко улыбается:

– Разумеется, могу! Я сейчас всё могу.

– Балбес, – со сварливым облегчением отвечает ему Брюс.

И улыбается тоже.


End file.
